fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke: Togatibito of Espada
Sasuke looked over at the sunset. He rembered that day endlessly. The Fourth Shinobi War was nearing it's end with the allied shinobi forced loseing, badly. They were a silent progression back to Konoha. A mere dozen of them. 50,000 of 100,000 shinobi were killed before Sasuke arrived on the battlefield. When Sasuke forcedKabuto to release every soul and Murdered him the next instant, all the shinobi let out a sigh of relief. Sasuke looked up at them with more rage than they had ever seen in a man's eyes. Before anyone could understand his intentions, Sasuke released jutsu after devastating jutsu. He carved out another 5,000 in just the next day. Thousands fled and Sasuke killed nearly another thousand. One man—Suigetsu, who he'd found and brought with him, notwithstanding—had routed the united shinobi forces. He'd also disposed of all the Zetsu clones, leaving the battlefield a smoldering wasteland, scotched by black flames. Sasuke's wrath had been truly terrible. Naruto and Killer Bee had been their last hope, but Bee was badly wounded by Sasuke and Naruto was trapped in a genjutsu half way through their battle. Kyuubi could have snapped him out of it, but Kakashi suspected there was a lot more going on between Naruto and Sasuke within Naruto's mind. Naruto collapsed. Sakura was tending the wounded when Suigetsu captured her. Sakura surrendered to Sasuke rather than fight him even as hundreds committed suicide when they saw Sasuke approaching them. He was tempted to do the same, but thought there might be a chance. But what did even that chance amount to? Either way, Sasuke was lost. The last two jinchuriki were captured and thier Bijuu extracted thus allowing Madara to recreate the Jyuubi. Somehow the Nine-Tails and the other tailed beast recovered all of thier chakra in the process. Howerver Madara realised that he was far too weak and cripple to controll the Ten-Tails, so he sealed it inside of Sasuke instead making the Uchiha the second Jyuubi Jinchiriki. Regardless of the fact, Sasuke killed Madara after learning everything from him and proceded to destroy Kohona. But the Uchiha dissapeared and was never seen from or heard from again. In reailty, Sasuke had commited sucuide. ______________________________________________________________________________________ A|L|'P'|'H'|'A'|'M'|'I'|'G'|'H'|'T'|'Y'|'E'|'N'|'A' ______________________________________________________________________________________ It was there I found myelf in hell which I then began to feel extremely hungry. I saw a creature that resembles a bird. It looked like it was easy dinner so why not try it out? The more creatures I ate, the more powerfull, compleate, I felt. After constantly staring and groving at the stiutations, I realised that these creatures were called hollows. Was I a hollow then? I really didn't care. I would not let these memories fade. After all, losing all of your precious memories was a fate similar to death. And I am a shinobi. I am an Uchiha. I wanted to survive. I would not die not here. I began to eat; feast like I never had ever before. I would survive this. I will. When I contiuned eating the hollows, I realised that the more hollows I eat, the more clocer I could elvove. And as I do so, I regained new memories and abilities, sometimes putting my shinobi ones to shame. Once, I had felt a pressure equivlent to a needle shooting my eye. When I later researched this, It would be a Doujustu. Howerver, this doujustu was not the sharingan I was familiar with; I could do so much more then just cast genjustu and toher sharingan-based equilities. I soon found out after retriving the Book of Legends that I must have had a mutated Dojustu. One with the qualitis of all Five Doujustu from all Five Majior clans. So did this mean I was heir to all Five Clans of Kohona plus Tsuahiyuki? I decided to research futher. While mastering my Doujustu which I newly named the Ryukagan for obvious physical appearence reasons, defeating and consumeing hollows had never become so easy. Before I knew it, I had matured amd developed my Ryukagan to Level 3. Level one was simply Black scerla, Golden colored eyes, and small red diamond shaped pupils/Irides. This Level was for those who don't really have any skill with the eye. Level Two was similar to the sharingan. Gaining three silver-like tamatoe. This level gives you the basic abilities of the Five Doujustu. With the abilities incresing and you gaining new ones on the tamatoe. Level three was when a person's eyes started to glow. You gained the abilitly of soul assimiation and a massive number of other abilities.